


Well, This is Awkward

by princessncvak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessncvak/pseuds/princessncvak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short drabble based around the beginning of season 10 where Sam becomes frustrated after another day of not finding Dean and Castiel attempts to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, This is Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: sastiel "Well, this is awkward"

It was late when Sam and Castiel returned to the bunker after another useless day of looking for Dean. A soft sigh escaped the lips of the younger brother before he tossed his keys down on the counter and he began to poor himself a glass of whiskey.

“Sam…” The angel spoke up from a few feet away, “I know you are worried about Dean, but is the excessive consumption of alcohol truly necessary?” His blue eyes flicked to meet Sam’s hazel ones for but a moment before the hunter broke contact and downed the entire glass in a single gulp. “I suppose it is, then… I will be in the library until you decide that you have finished your consumption and are completely sober.”

“Cas-” Sam let out a soft sigh before placing the glass back down on the counter, “I’m sorry-” the younger male attempted to apologize, but Castiel had already disappeared down the hall. This only resulted in Sam pouring himself yet another glass of whiskey.

–

It would be a few hours before a very unsteady Sam stumbled into the library where Castiel was sat at a desk, reading over some of the research that had already been done. With his back toward the hall and being deep in focus, Cas hadn’t noticed the younger man enter. When Sam made his way to the angel and tapped his shoulder a bit causing him to turn. The first thing that the angel smelled was the alcohol on Sam’s breath. “Sam-” he shot in some attempt to protest his presence in the room.

Sam grabbed at his face suddenly and pulled the other into a harsh and sloppy kiss. A harsh and sloppy kiss that was quickly rejected by Castiel who refused to kiss back. “Sam… You are very intoxicated…” He muttered softly, “I would prefer this not happen while you are under the influence of alcohol…”

Sam looked hurt after the other spoke and focused down at his feet. “Well, this is awkward…” He muttered with an awkward chuckle before pushing a hand back through his long hair.

“I suppose it is, but I would prefer to try this again tomorrow when you are no longer intoxicated…” Cas spoke up before giving a smile that was returned moments later by the other. “Let’s get you to bed.”


End file.
